


Dangerous Thoughts

by Ily20



Series: I Never Miss You [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Asami and Aki will get crazy, Fluff, I love a lustful Akihito, I suck with titles, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Rimming, Romantic Comedy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ily20/pseuds/Ily20
Summary: Akihito overhears a conversation one day, he decides to ignore until his doubts start to rise. Asami decides to go along with whatever Akihito might comes up with.





	Dangerous Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a story with two chapters.  
> This is my excuse to write porn, because I can't wait for them to go at it in my other stories (Pets, Crossing Paths, The Brightest Spirit).  
> I know it might be kind of rushed but more details, and porn, will be in the next chapter. I decided to post this apart from I Never Miss You because I'm very curious about the feedback.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

**This chapter was fixed by the beta Jadedslave! Thank you my saviour of grammar!**

**Dangerous Thoughts**

' _Finally it's a sunny day'_ , he thought while walking along the side of the road. He enjoyed this kind of weather, yes it was extremely hot but summer wasn't a season that he disliked. In fact, he thinks that it's rather to his advantage when it comes to work. It doesn't have to be criminal photography, but some kind of side job that isn't creepy or weird, some of them consists of wearing suits for a kid's birthday party. It might not be the work of his dreams, but he won't underestimate any job. Above all, we have to be grateful for what we get.

The streets are crowded, like always, but his mood remains unchanged, he simply enjoys the fact, that at least he is having a day off. Or a week off. Well, there hasn't been much work lately for him so the fact that summer is starting is relieving. He hid his hands in the pocket of his jeans and was grateful that he chose a white tank top to wear today, along with a dark red, square patterned shirt over top and unbuttoned. He didn't want to admit it, but the silk of the shirt was comfortable and smooth on his skin, Asami would smirk annoyingly if he knew that he was enjoying the forceful gift.

' _I think Kou and Takato will be late, I don't think they are in the cafeteria_ _yet._ _'_  He says checking his watch. He stops in front of a coffee shop, where they hang out quite often. It has a large variety of coffee and teas, but he always prefer a good ice coffee with whipped cream on top, sprinkled with cinnamon and a shot of mint. He can already taste the flavor of his favorite drink until he opens the door, and isn't surprised by the fact that the cafeteria was crowded. Obviously there weren't any seats available, and to his disappointment, indeed Takato and Kou weren't there.

He looked around for a moment until his eyes spotted a familiar face.

"Takaba-kun!" said a young man a few steps away from him. Akihito turned to see the waiter that got closer to him to say hi.

"Hey!," he said waving at the man. He smiled when Minami's eyes brighten a little when he saw him.

"How have you been?" said the short man with blonde hair, "I haven't seen you here in a while." He smiles looking adoringly at Akihito, somehow, Akihito had a feeling that Minami is too clingy with him in a brotherly way.

"Yeah, I've been a little busy. I visited my parents last week and I kind of stayed there a few days. It's nice to see you," he said patting the head of the boy, who blushed and muttered something incoherently but Akihito couldn't hear it because of the loud voices in the place.

"I bet you are looking for a table, huh? Just you today?" he asked looking around, it was lucky that he wasn't the only waiter at the moment. He tried not to blush when Akihito was looking away, but it was impossible for Minami to not see Akihito handsome and manly, as delicate as his features were, he couldn't help but feel attracted.

"Actually, Kou and Takato are coming but I think they won't be here yet, probably in ten minutes. Do you think you'll have a table by then?" he says but Minami quickly nods while grabbing the front of his black apron.

"Of course! Just give me a few seconds and I'll clean up a table for you. Maybe we can talk later?" he asks, his eyes looking at Akihito with more attention or love than he would like. He is younger than Akihito, and slender but definitely fit. Akihito only smiles and nods as well.

"Thank you Minami-kun." He says and feels his phone vibrate inside his pocket. He reaches for it and unlocks it with a quick pass of his finger.

' _What does he want?'_  he thought, it hasn't been even five hours since Asami and him were sharing a bed, and… other fluids. He looked at the name that seems to have sent a text message, he sighs and looks at it.

_-Asami 11:37 am.-._

" _I wonder how you would look in a bikini. With an expensive drink in your hand."_

Akihito looked at the message and read it, again and again.  _'What is he talking about?'_  he thought while flushing. He tapped the  _'respond'_  section and sighed. He looked up before doing it and noticed Minami finishing cleaning the table.

_-Akihito 11:38 am.-_

" _What the hell are you_ _going on_ _about? Aren't you in that meeting you talked about? Don't text me while you are working! Pervert! By the way, did you forget that I'm a man?"_

He heard Minami's voice calling for him, he locked his phone and walked to the table. He sat and unlocked his phone after Minami's sweet words about how good he looked today. Akihito only smiled and say a few nice words, but nothing for Minami to misunderstand.

_-Asami 11:40 am.-_

" _It's boring. Kirishima is talking non-stop. They are trying to sell us a drink, but it's not meeting our_ _standards_ _. And yes, I'm more than aware of how much of a man you are. I made sure to pay attention with my mouth thoroughly this morning to your cock. Probably you were too busy with mine to even remember. "_

If his cheeks were in a deep color red, and Minami flushed at the nervousness when Akihito almost dropped the menu, he didn't say anything. Akihito shook his head and tried not to think about the events of this morning, even if his ass has gotten some rest these days his mouth was the one that has suffered the consequences.

_-Akihito 11:42 am.-_

" _I doubt anyone actually meets your standards. I can picture those men shaking in their seats because of you and megane. And no, I do remember. Let's stop talking about this, you are such an old perverted man."_

_-Asami 11:45 am.-_

" _You_ _don't_ _meet my_ _standards_ _. And I'm not even looking at them, and yes, they are still shaking."_

Akihito looked at the message and his heart felt disappointed of what he read, of course he didn't meet his standards. He is only a simple Japanese man that it's a freelance photographer that-

He felt the phone vibrating again and he read the message.

_-Asami 11:47 am.-_

" _You surpassed my standards Akihito."_

Akihito knew that he was blushing, probably harder than before, he gulped and was about to reply until he overheard a conversation from behind him.

" _Actually it's the best thing we've ever done. It all felt so good and I climaxed so many times, I don't even remember a time where even he couldn't go on."_ Akihito heard a woman giggle softly, although he could almost hear himself gasp at the comment.

" _What? You mean it? But how did he agree?"_

" _He has always been up to dirty play. And we wanted to do something exciting. The kids are with my parent's anyway, so he was very excited when I proposed it."_

" _I don't think I can do something like that with my husband. I mean, we are too tired sometimes. But… after listening to your opinion, I think we can try it. I can't orgasm if I'm not touching myself while he is-"_

Akihito wanted to slap himself because of eavesdropping at the conversation that the women behind him were speaking, actually, they were almost whispering at each other but due to the fact that the cafeteria was crowded, his table was close to their. He gulped and tried to not listen to it.

"… _I couldn't believe it; he did everything we saw there. I did something that I couldn't even think about before… I got so wet that I couldn't stop touching myself while I had it deep in my mouth…"_

' _No no no no don't listen to it!_ _Akihito go to the restroom or something!'_  he thought while he felt himself blush at the conversation. He gulped and thought about leaving but he couldn't leave the table until one of his friends got there.  _'Come on idiots! Hurry!'_  he thought, mentally strangling them for being late.

" _Watching porn together is the best; I don't know why we didn't before."_

" _I think I'll try it, I know he will be interested. You did everything like in the video?"_

" _Yes, that's wh_ _at_ _is so interesting. We picked one with the categories we were_ _interested in,_ _but we couldn't even hold it for a few minutes until he was on top of me… I get shivers while remembering that night…"_

" _But… did you really need to go to that extent?"_

" _We were already stuck in a rut… I, I felt that it was the same thing all the time. He loves me, I know but… I noticed that we lost something along the way. He never showed that much emotion since we got married and I kind of wanted to play with him. He liked it a lot. We want to try new stuff just so we won't get in that same routine again."_

"Akihito!" one of his friends yelled while waving his hand in front of Akihito's face. Who was in a deep shade of red while clutching his phone. He looked up and noticed Minami, Kou and Takato looking at him with a confused expressions.

"H-Hey guys!" he said placing his phone on his lap. His friends looked at him a little confused but they shrugged it off. They sat at the table and started talking with everyone.

He felt a soft kick on his calf when Minami placed the other menus on the table, he failed to notice the warm fingers that lingered in his hand. He turned to see Kou who was looking at him with pleading eyes, apparently, he was asked something and didn't know what it was.

"W-what?" he asked.

"Minami-kun just asked you a question man…" Takato held the menu closer to his face, almost as if hiding himself with only his eyes in view to see what Akihito might say.

"I asked if you were busy tomorrow, uhm…" he looked embarrassed while clutching the front of his apron. He seemed to be having a hard time finding his words, "t-to… go to the aquarium or the cinema." He bit his lip and closed his eyes waiting for the response from Akihito.

"That's sounds like a good idea, but I wonder if Kou and Takato will be available." He says looking at his two friends. It goes unsaid that they wanted to slap themselves in their faces, and Akihito face as well, because of the lack of awareness that the blonde had when someone was hitting on him. They felt pity when the young blonde man in front of them was blushing and looking down while fumbling with his fingers, trying to form an excuse just so he isn't rude to them. Kou sighed and looked at Minami, who was already forming an apology.

"Minami-kun," he said looking at the blonde, who jumped slightly because his train of thought was interrupted by the dark haired man. "Akihito is just kidding with you."

"Yeah," said Takato. He whispered to Akihito's ears, "Come on man. He is inviting you to a date with him." Akihito seemed to recognize the position he was in and blinked a few times, he noticed how embarrassed Minami was and he couldn't find the words to actually refuse the young man. However, sometimes a lie can hurt much more than the truth, even if it's harsh and cruel.

It wasn't that Minami isn't his type, or the fact that he is younger than him. He is actually cute and Akihito had no doubt that he is nice on the inside; above all, the kid has always been very kind and funny since he met him.

But, he can't. It doesn't matter if he tries to look at the positive side on the situation, but the fact that he has been with someone else for three years. Asami is, above all, the abyss he never search's an exit for. He was trying to find a way to refuse when his phone started to vibrate like crazy, and the caller named 'Asami' with that doll's head beside his sleepy form was someone who you shouldn't ignore the calls.

"I'm sorry," he says trying to get out of seat where Takato and Kour were. "I'll come back. Order me the usual." He says walking to the restroom, leaving a sighing Minami behind.

"Don't take it personal Minami," says Takato. "I don't think Aki was aware that you were inviting him for a date. Believe me, he is an airhead sometimes." Takato says passing the menu onto Minami's hands.

"Yeah, just give him a second." Takato smiles at the waiter who nods quite shyly and smiles brightly after the encouraging words. He takes their orders and walks away.

* * *

 

He opened the door of the restroom and went in, he looked around and there was only one man in one of the cubicles.  _'Strange'_  he thought while seeing the almost empty room, however, it was pure luck that it wasn't crowded.

He goes inside of one of the cubicles and answers.

"What do you want?" he asks much calmer than how he was a few minutes ago.

" _Where are you?"_  the deep voice responded.

"It doesn't work when you answer with another question, and you know where I am. You always spy me everywhere I go." He says resting his back against the wall of one of the cubicles.

" _I do."_  Asami can picture Akihito rolling his eyes,  _"are you alone?"_  he asks not listening any sound other than faint music.

"I am," he says closing his eyes; he relaxed against the wall and listened to Asami's voice. "Shouldn't you be in a meeting?" he listens to Asami chuckle.

" _I'm the boss. I can get out of there if I want to and they won't complain."_  Asami is outside of the room, with the door closed and with his phone resting on his ear. He listens to Akihito chuckle and he himself feels relaxing a little.

"I complain." He says and Asami smirks.

" _I'm not your boss,"_  he responds.

"Even if you were, I wouldn't listen."

" _That doesn't surprise me. Three nights ago, however, you were calling me master."_ He remembers Akihito moaning under him, begging to let him come his lips wet with saliva and his teary eyes.

"T-That was because you tricked me into playing with you and it's just because I lost that I agreed to play in the dark room." He says while blushing, he remembers that night more than he would like, and his ass doesn't let him forget that easily after some hours with a hot, wet, and thick di-

" _Yes, but I made sure that at least your ass would remember me for days. Am I wrong, Akihito?"_  he says in a deeper voice than he intended, apparently, not just Akihito was remembering that hot night of a few days ago. He couldn't wait to repeat it again.

"I-It's your own damn fault that I wasn't able to go to work," he says embarrassed at how he was reacting to Asami's voice. He refused to feel aroused to it, but he was secretly relieved that his ass didn't hurt anymore.  _'Perhaps today… It's been almost a week…'_ he thought. Almost immediately Asami responded.

"I'll check you  _thoroughly_  today Akihito." Again, that deep baritone voice that Akihito was sure that he has only heard mostly in bed, when Asami is under him, gripping his waist until he is obliged to succumb to the pleasure of the thick coc-

' _I'm turning in a pervert, just like him…'_

"Asam-"

He said but heard a door being opened and the voice of Kirishima in the background, he kept quiet but the sound of the restroom door was opened as well.

" _I need to go. Behave and obey the guards."_  Akihito hears the change in tone that Asami used, actually, to anyone it might go unnoticed but Akihito knows him enough to recognize when something is wrong. That doesn't stop him, and he answers immediately.

"What? Why? Asami wha-" he listens to the line being cut and he looks at the phone. He notices another two messages.  _'What happened?'_

_Asami 11:49_

" _Akihito?"_

_Asami 11:53_

" _Answer me. Read the other messages don't make conclusions on your own."_

Akihito smiled at reading the texts; it wasn't that Asami simply wanted to chat. Probably, he just wanted to make sure that he wasn't mad for some misunderstanding. ' _Pfft…_ ' he chuckled and placed the phone inside of his pocket. He only hoped that it wasn't anything serious and it was only Kirishima being the mother hen he always is.

* * *

 

After he came back and sat at the table, everything returned to normal. There was no sign of the women behind their table, he sighed in relief and tried to make conversation with his friends again. That was until a man, that he knew very well, entered the restaurant and looked at the table.

He got closer to their table and nodded in understanding to Akihito, who quickly spotted him and waited to see what he wanted. He excused himself with an excuse to talk with a friend at the other table, when he made contact with his bodyguard. One that he never asked for, but knew that followed him everywhere.

"What is it Kimura-san?" He asks but the young guard, with sunglasses and hair long enough to place some strands behind his ears whispers to him.

"Asami-sama had an inconvenient meeting today, and he wants you to go the penthouse right now. I said that there wasn't any suspicious activity but Kirishima-san insisted that he said that you need to be there." Akihito was trying to analyze everything that was said from the bodyguard, one that he thrusts. He knew that whatever it might be was actually a dangerous situation, above all, Asami would only ask him to go back to the penthouse if the situation were indeed too dangerous. The look in Kimura's eyes told him everything he need to know, and as much as he dislikes to obey Asami's orders, he knew that this time it wasn't a simply order that he can skip.

"Let me say something to my friends and I'll go," Akihito tried to come up with an excuse while walking away to their table, he didn't fail to see Kimura sighing in relief at the acceptance from Akihito, which is odd enough for the blonde to obey whatever his boss says. He waited outside of the door to the restaurant, trying to not raise suspicion.

Akihito got back to the table where Kou and Takato were in a heated conversation about a new videogame that was released last week, he was glad that through time he still had his friends, childish as they are but its a friendship he couldn't imagine living without. They don't seem to change at all, and he was glad for that, even if they still don't believe that his rich girlfriend is actually a man. Someone worse than a yakuza, but definitely a man. He sighed.

"Hey guys my boss just called me saying that something big came up," he says with a smile on his face, but of course, his friends saw straight through him.

"Just tell us honestly that your girlfriend is calling you Aki," said Takato looking at the door where the bodyguard was. They noticed Akihito blushing a little and scratching the back of his neck with a silly grin.

"It's not like that, well, she-" he started but the buzzing from his phone started relentlessly going off and he couldn't ignore it. For it to be buzzing like that, it must mean that Kimura was growing persistent. "Sorry guys gotta go." He walked as fast as he could without bumping into anyone while he went straight to the door.

"Hey where is Takaba-kun going?" Minami asked while placing the two iced coffee on the table. The two men only stared at each other, and Takato shook his head slightly.

"He had an emergency at the job, don't worry." He said, Minami looked at the door with a sad face, he didn't get a proper answer or rejection to his latest attempt at asking for a date.

* * *

 

He sat on the expensive couch, waiting for anything that might give him an idea of where Asami is. He didn't expect that it would take quite this much time, but it did, it was now dinner time and Asami hasn't contacted him since he was in the cafeteria. He was watching the TV with a pillow on his lap, he made tea and tried to not think the worst. He asked Kimura once if he knew something about Asami but he shook his head, however, he could breathe in a little easier after the words from the man. If only they were the truth.

" _Don't worry Takaba-san. If Asami-san were to be in danger then we would know, or at least I would know because I'm closer to Kirishima and Suoh-san than any other bodyguard."_  Akihito noticed that Kimura as clumsy and intelligent as he can be sometimes, he sounded proud of himself at those words.  _"There must be nothing to worry about; probably they are just too busy."_

Akihito closed his eyes and opted to retrieve his laptop from his small office, where his bedroom used to be, and try to edit some photos that he took a few days ago just for fun. He remembered taking a few photos that he is sure Asami will like.

He found himself considering those small gestures and critiques when he goes around with his camera. It's not that he takes the photos thinking about Asami, or anything that needs to remind him of the old man, but sometimes something actually captures his interest and maybe 'his' as well. He is used to having feedback about his pictures, but when it comes from someone closer to him it becomes important, and now that Asami is the closest to him then he can't ignore the proud feeling he gets when some pictures catch Asami's attention.

He turns on the laptop and glances at his phone again, he doesn't know why but he senses that Asami is indeed not in danger anymore. As if somehow believing in him just a little is enough to put his mind at ease. He takes a deep breath and starts to go through the pictures, editing what needs to be edited, he enjoys every single part of it, above all, some pictures were good as they were. He blushes deeply at the picture he doesn't really want to edit, but it needs maybe a few touches here and there.

Asami isn't someone who would rage about being photographed and trusts Akihito completely, but he is wary of those pictures accidentally falling into the wrong hands.

Akihito can't even imagine if he were to see this one, this exact photo that Akihito himself feels proud of. Akihito's experience as a journalist and a freelance photographer knows that the photo it's much sexier and elegant than any other men posing for a magazine, with the same pose or angle. It's a very simple photo, he wonders if he likes it so much just because he is the only one who can take them. He was damn sure that Asami instead of looking like a man 36 years old he looks like one in his 20s. Why? It was pretty strange but Akihito wasn't sure if love was making him blind or the fact that Asami ageless face was too obvious.

He looks at the screen, he remembers that day as if it was yesterday.

 _He wakes up with the white sheets tangled_ _around_ _his body,_ _a_ _dark brown_ _blanket_ _much flufflier that Asami is quite fond of it, is covering his torso while one of his legs isn't covered. And he knows it is because he can feel warm fingers running along his leg. Funny, he has thin hair on them but Asami doesn't mind, and it's probably because he enjoys t_ _he_ _feel them_ _on_ _the palm of his hands when Akihito shudders at the playfulnes_ _s._

 _He listens to Asami asking for anything that he might need, maybe a glass of water or some painkillers._ _After_ _h_ _av_ _ing sex and going a few_ _extra_ _rounds, more than 2 or 3, it doesn't feel that nice_ _when_ _the excitement subsides. He remembers asking Asami for painkillers and after a few minutes Asami is back i_ _n_ _the room with some pills and a glass of water._

 _He barely notices that Asami is already changed, he has his usual white shirt on, with his black slacks and his butterfly tie that he knows is Asami's favorite. He has seen it more often since he decided to use it for a job_ _on_ _a trip for a school._

 _He listens to Asami saying something about how he was going to be busy today, and that's why he can't stay with him. Akihito cares but doesn't show it and merely shrugs at the words. Sometimes, he wishes to actually wake up with him by his side and just laze around all day. But that was difficult, above all, Asami is the man who has_ _to maintain_ _control over Japan_ _'s_ _underworld. On the surface, he is mostly_ _the biggest_ _fish among everyone, yes, there are other big fish but Asami is known for his intelligence and fierce decisions. Akihito can't simply ask for him to stay_ _in_ _bed with him._

 _He sighs. He stretches his arms above his head and makes an effort_ _to_ _sit_ _up,_ _which_ _turns out to be_ _a bad idea, because his lower back is definitely hurting._

 _He closes his eyes and tries to massage his b_ _ac_ _k while he looks at the ceiling to floor windows, he_ _ignores_ _his pain and quickly reaches for his camera that it's conveniently on the small table near the bed. He stretches and opens the drawer, grabbing it and quickly adjust_ _ing_ _to take the photo when Asami isn't looking._

 _A perfect angle, it could be better but Akihito was pretty talented in a surprising way. He takes two photos while sitting on the bed, directly_ _behind_ _Asami_.

Akihito makes the final touches and stares with deep concentration at the photo. It looks almost perfect.

Asami is with his back to the camera, his head is raised enough to know that he was putting on his tie. The photo shows a small fraction of his face when he turns his head a little to the left and he buttons up his sleeves. Akihito doesn't know how he managed to take that expression when those eyes that weren't even directed at him.

The photo with Asami looking to the side while putting on his tie is way better than any other in a magazine, not because of his style of photography, but for the level of intimate confidence that Asami showed at that moment. Those golden eyes not even looking at the tie, while his face was reflected on the glass, it was enough for Akihito to admire how graceful Asami can be.

* * *

 

He woke up to the sound of the front door being unlocked, the almost faint sound of shoes being taken off in the genkan and a few soft steps near him. He didn't remember falling asleep but his laptop was beside the coffee table while his head is resting on the right end of the couch. ' _Asami and his expensive couch, might as well be a bed because it's too comfortable.'_

His mind didn't take long to catch up with everything that happened during the day and he quickly sat up on the couch. He turned to see Asami looking at him from the dinner table, he was quick to notice the expression.

' _He looks alright…'_  he thought, while Asami took off his suit jacket and placed it on the chair. Akihito barely had time to notice Asami walking over suddenly to where he was and grabbed his face to give him a powerful kiss. A kiss he was expecting, but not with such intensity. He moaned when he felt a warm tongue caressing his, while his eyes remained closed at the warmth that transferred to his cheeks from Asami's hands.

"Wha…" said Akihito opening his eyes to see Asami still kissing him, with his eyes closed. It felt strange, if not anxious. Akihito returned the kiss with more enthusiam and placed his hands around Asami's neck, letting himself be supported while strong arms wrapped around his waist. He surrounded Asami's hips with his legs and felt satisfied with the growing bulge that poked his.

"Asami…" he said breathless from the kiss, for a small moment he looked into the golden eyes and shivered at the lustful gaze that was directed at him.

He knew that they were heading to their bedroom with a quick movement from Asami's, the door was open and they tumbled onto the bed. There wasn't any need of words to know that Asami was being a little too anxious, Akihito noticed with the way he quickly touched him and the kisses that didn't stop raining down on his body. He closed his eyes and moans at the tongue than licked his left nipple before Asami bit the pink muscle. He moaned out loud when Asami sucked hard on it, while another hand was busy stroking his penis directly. As much as he enjoyed the touches from Asami, he needed to know what happened.

"Asami" he said placing a hand on Asami's forehead, he took a deep breath trying to control his urges. "What happened?"

"Nothing" he responded while taking off Akihito's shirt.

"No" he said placing his hands on Asami's chest.

"Don't talk" he says while grabbing the erection of the blonde, "you want this. Right?" he asks with no playfulness in his voice. Akihito gulps and looks at him seriously.

"Bad luck for you," he says while sitting and forcing Asami to back off, "I'm not the type who remains quiet." He pushes Asami to the bed and he climbs on top of him. "Just tell me what happened. You didn't answer my calls and Kimura didn't know anything either, I wanted to call Kirishima but…"

"Were you worried?"

"Um… if the car that chased us today after leaving the cafeteria, the fact that Kimura lied to me, and the guards standing around the building are nothing to be worried about then I wasn't."

"Sharp as ever…" he heard Asami muttering. This time Akihito didn't reply and simply crossed his arms expecting an answer from Asami. The older man sighed.

"Someone infiltrated Sion during the meeting, it never happens unless someone helps the intruder. We found out who he was, and took care of him. The people who chased you were the ones that tried to kidnap you, which means, it was one of my men... he was the one who helped the intruder. Kimura lied in order to keep you inside of the building." He noticed Akihito lifting an eyebrow and smiled when the blonde relaxed on top of him.

"I thought it was something serious," he says while Asami's right hand tried to pinch his nose.

"They tried to kidnap you," he says sitting and letting Akihito straddle him. "Of course it's serious."

"I doubt it. As far as I know, people try to kidnap me all the time, 60% of the time is because of you."

"What abou the other 40%?" asks Asami turning his gaze serious.

"That is because…I'm the best criminal photographer in the magazine."

"Then try to reduce that 40% into a 5%."

"Are you negotiating with me?"

"I'll do it if you keep that up. You are good and talented at your job, clumsy but good." He sees a cute pout formed in Akihito's lips, "but I can't let anyone take you away from me." He places a hand on Akihito's waist and pulls him closer.

"Stop saying that stuff, don't you ever get bored?" he says placing a hand on Asami's mouth. He tries not to laugh at the bored eyes Asami makes and takes his hand off Asami's mouth.

"Your mother told me that apart from terror movies, you were always a fan of romantic films too. I must say I was impressed, you always shut me down when I flirt with you." He says closer to Akihito's ear. The blonde shivers and blushes at the words, he tries to respond but the words die in his mouth when he feels teeth nibbling at his earlobe.

"I-I don't like them now." He closes his eyes when Asami's hand starts to run along his back, a soft caress that makes him curve and pressing his chest closer to Asami's.

"You always blush when I compliment you, or when I kiss you slowly without having sex, I'm sure you are a romantic man Akihito." He smirks when Akihito's heartbeat starts to go faster, he kisses his neck while grabbing one of the blondes hands. He places it on his shoulder as Akihito gets closer to him.

'  _I wouldn't mind if you try your moves on me.'_

Asami thought for a second but didn't say it, although he wouldn't mind if he did.

"S-shut up…" the blonde moans when he felt one of Asami's hand touching his nipple directly, he moaned and closed his eyes.

He felt strong hands pressing him to the mattress, he stared at Asami who started taking off his clothes. He didn't admit that he felt more than a little worried for a second with all the hints that something was going on in Sion. He simply closed his eyes and felt the tension easing out of his body when warm lips landed on his neck, his collarbone, and then on his nipples.

' _Me and Asami stuck in a rut? That's so impossible that it just even this about it is ridiculous.'_

In response, he places his hands on Asami's shoulder blades and let's himself come undone.

* * *

 

He took a deep breath and placed his hands on the hard chest. He panted lightly while his legs trembled from the effort, his whole body was a sweating mess, mixed with various fluids while the body under him was in the same state.

He made an effort to push himself up and taking out the now soft penis of Asami, who finally, after a few rounds of hard sex went soft. He takes it out with his hand, carefully, but the long trail of cum he left on Asami's thigh, not his, and a certain part of the sheet was something he couldn't control. And in this moment, he couldn't care less about it.

He shivered when he still felt the cum that was slowly running down his thigh when he collapsed on the bed. His face on the pillow while his ass was sticking out. Asami was pretty much composed, but the rising of his chest with the rapid breathing was a statement that the sex had been a little more than just 'a few rounds'. Akihito turned his head to see Asami stretched on the bed with his eyes locked on him. He blushed and looked at the other way.

"What's wrong?" asks Asami who was looking at Akihito.  _'He looks like he wants something.'_

Akihito turned to look at him and closed his eyes. "Nothing. I…"

He didn't finish his sentence and instead he closed his eyes for a few seconds, which quickly turned into minutes. He suddenly opened his eyes and stared at Asami who was smoking a cigarette while he remained in the same position.

' _Why is he not hugging me? Every time after we have sex he does it. Wait. I'm acting like a girl, and I'm a grown man, dammit. I can't say it… Or do it.'_

"I… I can't get up." He says while looking at Asami. He sees the older man smirk and sit up on the bed. The dry cum, adding the mix of sweat and probably saliva on his body was making Akihito think that a shower would be good for both.

"Let's take a bath," he said looking at Asami who walked closer to Akihito's side of the bed and lifted him up.

"Yes," said Asami placing Akihito's head on his shoulder. "You stink."

"Hey! You stink as well…" he smelled closer to Asami's arms and pinched his nose in disgust.

Asami lifted his eyebrows and laughed softly, making Akihito laugh as well at the joke. It was one of these moments when Asami realizes, like everyday, that Akihito is the one who makes his days better.

* * *

 

Akihito started to make breakfast, after several good hours of sleep and sex, they both needed some food to start the day. He was in the middle of serving the plates when he saw Asami sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Hey, I didn't hear you get up," he says getting closer to the older man.

"With your loud singing in the kitchen is quite difficult to sleep," he said while not looking at Akihito. The blonde was about to reply until he got closer to the couch, he looked behind Asami and noticed that his laptop was on and the picture of Asami was in sight.  _'Oh no… He wasn't supposed to see it!'_

"Why didn't you show me this one?"

"You always say that photos of you are a dangerous, that they might fall in wrong hands or something…"

"Yes I know, but you did a great shot from here. It's not easy to catch me unguarded, you are the only one who manages though. You were still in bed when you took it."

Asami and Akihito remained in silent at the words, if they think it through a little more, it might mean more than just about a photo.

"I like it."

"It's yours if you want it. I need to adjust it a little more but It's almost finished."

"How much for it?" he says looking at Akihito. He stared into his eyes and tried not to run his eyes over the tank top and apron Akihito was wearing.  _'Why does he always wear such short boxers?'_

"Nothing. It's free obviously."

"If you keep that attitude towards everyone then you won't be able to make a living out of the things you are good at. Put a price on it."

"You are my…"

' _I'm not saying boyfriend.'_ thought Akihito. _'Boyfriend? Lover?'_ thought Asami.

"We live together, it would be weird if I ask money for something like that. Just accept it for free."

Assmi smirked evily and stared at Akihito with that smirk he knows the blonde hates.

"So you are saying that you have everything that I can give you, that you don't need anything because I'm already giving you all you want? That is very sweet."

"What? How the hell did you even get to that idea?"

"Or perhaps are you not brave enough to ask. Are you embarrassed my  _little_  Akihito?" Asami knew enough to know that Akihito hates to be treated like a kid, and even worse was if he was treated like a delicate man. He stared at the hazel eyes he likes so much looking at him with determination and anger. ' _He knows I'm teasing him.'_

Asami places the laptop on the table and stands up, he walks towards where Akihito is. He takes his chin with force enough to let Akihito know that he can't escape.

"I already know you won't accept a single yen from me. You can ask for anything you want, you already know how I play, don't you Takaba?"

"I won't ask you for anything." He pulled out his tongue and gave Asami a smug look. The old man merely raised an eyebrow and let him go.

"How boring," he said and went to the bedroom, not before giving Akihito a small kiss on his lips.

' _Boring?'_  thought Akihito, he was frozen in the same spot and he couldn't even believe that Asami actually called him 'boring'.

" _Somehow… he didn't even to try to show some excitement towards me. He seemed bored."_

Akihito literally raised his hands and tried to erase that thought from his mind, those words from the women chattering were making him have ideas. He could say something back to Asami for the comment but, it seemed so natural for Asami to say it that a part of Akihito seemed numb.

' _I'm just imagining things.'_

_-X-X-_

"I'm not a fan of talking about my personal love life, Akihito. But it's weird for you to ask me something like this, I bet your rich girlfriend is getting a little tired from the usual, huh?" Takato smirked when Akihito blushed and looked away. He sipped at his cup of coffee while Akihito fumbled with his iced coffee.

"You don't need to say anything if you don't want to." He said looking outside of the window, the people passing by and his stressed brain couldn't keep up with the recent two weeks.

"Well, I'm obviously her husband. I need to be romantic and take the initiative almost all the time." He says grabbing a spoon to taste the cheese cake in front of him, strangely, Akihito hasn't even touched his own dessert. "When it comes to sex, she initiates sometimes, and between you and me, she is very good at starting the mood."

"Don't you feel tired? Or bored when you guys don't do it?"

"Sometimes. There are days when she simply doesn't want to, or I don't want to. I mean, sex is good and all but if someone starts to overthink it and doesn't enjoy it, then it becomes toxic. We have had no problems so far, we have been married two years at most." He says and looks at Akihito who still looks away and barely takes a sip of his drink.

"Why don't you try something different? Something that you have never done before. I know that being the one in charge of everything isn't always that good but you are the man. Sometimes it's up to you. Believe me, if you know what she likes then she will open up more and take initiative."

"I guess you are right…" Akihito says while remembering that conversation he overheard two weeks ago. It has been in his mind for quite some time.

"Don't worry, probably she is just tired." He smiles and tries to lift Akihito's spirit but it isn't that effective.

' _Yeah that what I thought, but two weeks and a half without sex with Asami is beyond a 'just tired' phase. I mean, we have touched and kissed but he hasn't tried to take it further. Is he getting bored with me? He seems like his usual self but… sometimes I catch him a little tense around me._

_Am I not comfortable to be with? He calls and texts me but he stays more hours working than coming home… It has been like this before but now I feel like if he lost interest… Did I do something wrong?'_

"Thanks Takato, I promise that I won't say anything." He nods at his friend and Takato smiles affectionately.

-X-X-X-

He felt the bed on his side shifted and he opened his eyes to know that Asami was finally at home, he looked on the near table and looked at the hour.

"3:30 am" said Akihito but a warm hand was placed on his head.

"I'm sorry for waking you up, go back to sleep." The deep voice sounded tired but Akihito was having none of it, he hasn't seen Asami in two days because each time he came back he was sleeping or he was at work.

"You are late…." He said sitting while watching with sleepy eyes at Asami who was placing the alarm on his phone.

"There has been more meetings lately, don't worry. I'll wake up late today." Asami felt something warm against his back and he turned his head from his phone to notice Akihito's head resting on his shoulder blades.

"Akihito?" he asks and the blonde hummed. He turned slowly while leaving the phone on the near table and grabbed gently Akihito's head and placed it on his chest while he rested his back on the mattress. It didn't take much time for them to fall asleep, but this time, there wasn't any nightly activities and Akihito didn't notice how Asami was fighting his urge to change that situation.

* * *

 

"Do you still want the picture?" he asks looking at Asami who was eating his breakfast in front of him.

"I do," he says taking a sip of his coffee. "What do you want?"

"Fine." Akihito crossed his arms. He knew very well what he wanted. It has been on his mind since he heard about it. It's embarrassing but it's something that he knows Asami won't be comfortable with.  _'The idiot is too jealous to even let me see it by myself.'_

Akihito smirked while holding the gaze of the golden eyes and opened his mouth while crossing his arms on his chest.

"You and I are going to watch porn together."

As if the statement wasn't surprising , Asami needed to ask again to know he wasn't mishearing anything.

"What?"

"You heard me. You and I will watch a porn video together."

"Why are you asking for something like that?"

' _Because we haven't done it for days. Besides, I want to see you doing things you wouldn't normally do, or say. I want to make you feel good.'_

Akihito smirked at the thought. "I'm just curious."

' _He will refuse. I can already hear i-'_

"With two conditions." Asami said placing a hand on his waist. Akihito narrowed his eyes.

"We are not switching. And, we both will choose the video."

"But then-"

"Take it or leave it Akihito. Although I doubt you are a coward." Akihito grabbed Asami's wrist, the one that was holding his chin, and brought it to his lips. He licked the soft skin and stares playfully at the golden eyes.

"It' a deal then."

"But tell me why do you want to do this. It can't be just curiosity." Asami stared at Akihito who quickly looked away.  _'He is hiding something.'_

"I want to try it…" he said while blushing, which it was the truth but not entirely.  _'I'll find out anyway…'_

Asami lifted an eyebrow and smirked, "deal."

* * *

 

_The day Kimura took Akihito to the penthouse…_

"Sir, we managed to track everyone that was behind Takaba-san's car. Kimura and Suoh took care of the men." Kirishima informed Asami who was smoking a cigarrette with his arms resting on top of his chair. He walked in front of his desk and pressed the cigarrette in the ashtray. Kimura and Suoh are behind Kirishima.

"Bring me any important documents and give me two days off this week. Actually, I'm taking the weekend off. "

"Yes sir."

"Kimura."

"Yes, Asami-sama."He gulped nervously.

"You did a good job of losing the car yesterday, and your decision to bring extra men to guard the building was a wise decision." Asami stared at the young bodyguard and notices Kimura is standing more confidently. "However," he sees Kimura's shoulders tense. "You need to learn to lie better."

Kirishima and Suoh feigned a cough in order to hide their laugh.

"Y-yes Asami-sama."

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me... I'll try my best to update the Pets story this week or the next one. It's been a rough four weeks and university has no mercy on me... I took weeks to publish this work because I've been crazy busy and Jade gave it to me like three days later after I sent it (I made her read this as soon as I finished it and I still took ages to update it)... So yeah... I've been with my hands full guys.  
> By the way, I love Minami. I love Yuri on Ice but one of my favorite characters is him! He is so sweet and cute... he is older in this story, I want to write a jealous Asami! 
> 
> See you soon! I hope you liked this chapter and wait for the next one :) have a good day!


End file.
